


Domestics

by Jay_eagle



Series: Moving In [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: 5+1, Domesticity, Drabbles, M/M, minor disagreements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollyashes on Tumblr requested a look at all the little annoyances that inevitably arise between new housemates - especially such an odd-couple as Douglas and Martin. So here's a 5+1 set of drabbles showing 5 times Martin and Douglas irritated each other now they live together, and 1 time someone else got them both grumpy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestics

1.

 

“Douglas!”

 

“What?” Douglas appeared in the hallway.

 

“Your towel. It’s on the floor – _again_.” Martin brandished the offending object at his partner.

 

Douglas’ eyebrows quirked. “So? I forgot to hang it up after my bath.” He grinned infuriatingly at the captain. “I was going to go back to it.”

 

“Yeah, right,” Martin huffed. “If it were up to you, it’d still be lying sodden on the floor tomorrow morning.”

 

“It should be up to me,” Douglas batted back, initial amusement twitching closer to genuine annoyance. “It’s my bathroom too.”

 

Martin threw his hands up, and stomped off to his shower.

 

* * *

 

2.

 

“Martin!”

 

Martin looked up from shoveling his food down – a habit he’d never quite broken from his attic days. “Hmm?”

 

Douglas was looking red in the face. He reached desperately for his water and gulped it before continuing. “How much _chilli_ did you put in this, for goodness’ sake?”

 

Martin frowned. “Not much.”

 

The first officer growled. “You _know_ I don’t like things too spicy.”

 

Martin felt a flare of irritation run through him. “The dish is called _chilli_ con carne for a reason, you know.”

 

“Don’t I just.” Douglas glared, and pointedly fanned his mouth before abandoning the plate.

 

* * *

 

3.

 

“Douglas!”

 

Douglas looked up, face all innocence. “Yes, love?”

 

“It’s 2.30 in the morning!”

 

“And?”

 

“You’re playing the piano!” Martin crossed his arms and tried to convey authoritative indignation – not the easiest trick to pull off in a threadbare dressing gown that left a sizeable amount of thigh visible where it cut off above the knee.

 

“I’m playing _quietly_.” Douglas sighed grumpily. “I can’t sleep.”

 

Martin fumed. “Thanks to you, neither can I.”

 

“Sorry.” Douglas’ apology was hardly effusive; he ran a distracted hand through his hair and frowned. “I’ll keep it down next time.”

 

“Do.” Martin turned and left.

 

* * *

 

4. 

 

“Martin!”

 

“Douglas?” Martin wandered into the bedroom.

 

“Where’s my book?” Douglas turned, face like thunder, to stare at the captain. “Why has it been replaced with –“ he waggled the file in the air – “the sodding _ops_ manual?!”

 

Martin grinned. “I just thought, after that landing, that you’d like to review certain _procedures_.”

 

Douglas glared. “My procedural knowledge is just fine, after _thirty years_ of experience.” He threw the tome at Martin, who caught it, chuckling. “Where’s my Tom Clancy?”

 

“In the laundry basket.” Douglas stormed over to it. Martin risked a parting shot. “Not like you ever look _there_.”

 

* * *

 

5.

 

“Douglas!”

 

“Yes?” Douglas poked his head round the kitchen door.

 

“You’ve left the washing up, _again_!” Martin put his hands on his hips.

 

Douglas crossed to him. “I hadn’t forgotten.”

 

Martin poked at a saucepan. “But it’ll get all dried on if it’s not done.”

 

“I _will_ do it, darling –“ Douglas took Martin’s hand – “but just now, I thought I’d like you to laze on the sofa with me.”

 

“Did you?” Martin’s face was still stern, but he allowed himself to be drawn into the lounge. “And who’s going to soak the dishes?”

 

Douglas distracted him with a kiss.

 

* * *

 

+1.

 

“Carolyn!” the two pilots chorused in perfect unison.

 

“Gentlemen?” Carolyn emerged from the office. “Do I detect a note of annoyance in those dulcet tones?”

 

“ _Yes_.” Douglas gestured at the wallchart. “The 15 th.”

 

“What about it?”

 

“We’d booked it off,” Martin glared. “And now there appears to be a flight scheduled that day.”

 

Carolyn shrugged. “I’m sorry,” she said, not sounding it. “But needs must.”

 

“But, but –“ Martin spluttered.

 

“It’s our _anniversary_ ,” Douglas glowered.

 

Carolyn looked faintly guilty, but swanned out, calling “You’ll still be together, won’t you?”

 

Martin and Douglas exchanged grumpy glances, and as one, muttered “ _Damn_.”


End file.
